United By TragedyTHE END
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: THIS FAMILY WILL LOSE TWO IF ITS OWN Read and Review NEW FINAL CHAPTERS ARE 22 & 23
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes.  
  
For those who read my story, it is about the same with some changes.. I've had to delete the story because I messed up on the chapters when I put new chapters on them. Like the The trip was supposed to be replaced with Author's notes, so on and so forth. Just didn't feel like redoing the chapters..  
  
I went back to change my story a little concerning Kevin and Lucy but it was just minor changes. Just changes like Kevin calling Lucy, Mrs. Kinkirk and Lucy calling Kevin Mr. Kinkirk.  
  
I did some pasting and cutting so since the speaking parts are double spaced and that's why there are 16 chapters instead of just 10. Most of the story has stayed the same and I'm adding a new chapter as well which is the 16th chapter.  
  
Even though we haven't seen or heard about Julie's second baby, I will say his name is John and George is living with his father and Charles does not have Alzheimer's and Kevin and Lucy are already married.  
  
I DO NOT own the characters of 7th Heaven, this is just fan fiction.  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. The Trip

It was a July Sunday afternoon, Eric and Annie are going on a week cruise to Ensenada, Mexico then they will come back. The Camden clan goes to the docks where Eric and Annie will ship out.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eric asks as Annie gives the kids hugs.  
  
"Now, you have Julie and Hank's phone number if you need it and the Hamiltons' number as well. Right? And you know when we are coming back?"  
  
"Yes, mom. It is on the refrigerator with the emergency numbers, and you are coming back on the 20th."  
  
"Right. Sam, David, You behave yourselves, okay."  
  
"Okay, daddy" Sam says as Eric and Annie hug the twins and say their goodbyes.  
  
"Have fun." David says as Eric and Annie leave for the docks where the cruise ships were waiting for them and the passengers.  
  
After getting home Lucy, Ruthie, Sam, David and Simon go into the kitchen to make lunch, Simon made the twins' lunches then after they were finished with lunch and cleaning up the kitchen, the twins went to play in the living room. Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie and Simon decided on what they wanted to do this week and how they would work it out later that day.  
  
"I am going to Yasmine's and here is her number." Ruthie says as she puts the number on the refrigerator.  
  
"Okay, be home by 5:00." Lucy says.  
  
"5:00?"  
  
"Yes. Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Erica and John will be having dinner with us."  
  
"They will?"  
  
"Yeah, Julie said she's making it and she wants to have Erica and John spend some time with Sam and David and us."  
  
"Okay, Cool. Bye."  
  
"I'm going to watch TV in the living room."  
  
"Okay." Lucy says as she starts doing homework for her Sociology 101 class that she is taking for the summer at Crawford.  
  
A few hours later after Ruthie comes home, Julie, Hank, Erica and John come for dinner. Erica and John played with the twins, Ruthie and Simon help with setting the table while Hank and Julie cook then the phone rings and Lucy gets it from the den as Kevin comes home from work.  
  
"Hello? Hi Mary. How are things going? That's good. Really, hey I'm really happy for you and I hope things work out. No, Mom and Dad are on a 7-day cruise to Ensenada Mexico. Actually Julie and Hank are here cooking right now but things are going good now. Actually the church had an advertisement two months ago and most of the deacons and ministers went with their spouses. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Dinner is ready." Ruthie says as Lucy is hanging up.  
  
"Wow, perfect timing."  
  
During dinner Lucy tells everyone that Mary had called to tell everyone that she got a job at clothing store and is in college to be a basketball coach and that everything was going great. After dinner, Ruthie and Simon clean the table while Lucy and Hank clean the kitchen. Julie was feeding John while the twins and Erica played in the living room. A few hours later the Hastings leave then Sam and David go to sleep. An hour later Lucy and Kevin lock up then they all go to bed. The next morning Kevin wakes up to make breakfast for him when Ruthie walks in to have breakfast as well.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good, how about you?" Ruthie asks as she sits next to Kevin as they start to eat their cereal.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I might just hang out with my friends."  
  
"Cool." Kevin says as Simon walks in to get his bowl for breakfast and Kevin washes his bowl and puts it in the dishwasher.  
  
"So Simon, what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Nothing, just hang out and party all night.HAHAHA.." Simon says laughing as Lucy walks in.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
  
"I was just kidding, I swear."  
  
"You better be."  
  
"Did he say what I think he said?"  
  
"Um, I gotta get to work" Kevin says as he kisses Lucy then walks out of the house.  
  
"Relax, this is the first time we have the house to ourselves. I don't even remember the last time mom and dad left for more than three days."  
  
"You're right." Ruthie says as Lucy sits down to eat.  
  
"It's just that I feel like we got more freedom, I mean I can eat anything, I can drink as late as I want, and--."  
  
"Simon, do you realize that you can do all that with mom and dad home?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get a lecture about it."  
  
"Simon." Lucy says sternly as he finishes his breakfast then goes upstairs.  
  
As Simon was getting ready his baseball equipment ready, Happy started to bark then Simon went to see that the twins were up and about to go down the stairs when he helped them down by holding their hands and tells Lucy the twins are awake. Lucy thanks Simon then gives them cereal then Simon asks if Ruthie wanted to watch which she said no then went upstairs then he told Lucy if she and the twins wanted to watch that they can at the baseball field on Roosevelt street. She told him she might but didn't want him to count on it so he said okay then left to play baseball. A half hour later she took got a cooler then put cold drinks in the cooler and a few snacks then got the twins on the wagon and went for a walk to the park to watch Simon play with his friends. Simon's team was up three to nothing when he came up to bat then hit the home run then the opposing team got up then scored two runs. 


	3. Horrible News!

Then when it was Simon's turn to bat, he hit the ball to the outfield then the outfielder threw the ball to second base where Simon was sliding and made it. Lucy, the twins and friends of the players cheered them on then Simon was tagged out then they changed sides. Lucy, Sam and David drank water then Sam gave Simon the bottled juice that he had then she told Simon she was going to leave so she could make lunch and asked if she wanted him to have one, he ask if she can make it and he would eat it after the game. She told him okay then she and the twins went home for lunch then Lucy studied when they took a nap. Simon came home, took a shower then ate lunch then went upstairs to read then fell asleep. An hour later Simon is woken up by Happy licking his face then he saw the twins were up and took them downstairs where Ruthie and Yasmine was in the living room and told Lucy that the boys were up and playing in the living room. Yasmine went home after dinner then everyone went to bed. The next day Simon went play ball, Ruthie went to the park with the twins, Lucy went to do her final since her class was five weeks then when everyone came home they ate and went to bed.  
  
Wednesday, July 16th ...  
  
Lucy picked up the phone since it rang the Simon and Ruthie were brought home after watching the news about the cruise ship in trouble off the coast of San Diego. Lucy then hung up to see Simon and Ruthie were home watching the news as she was just sitting on the couch.  
  
"There have been some Breaking News since last night!! Off the coast of San Diego, a Carnival Cruise liner has exploded and it has partially sunk just as the sun was about to set last night. We have been getting our first pictures of the scene in San Diego and are going back to San Diego with the San Diego affliate station reporter from KGTV, Steve Fironia. Steve, what can you tell us?" Laura Tuck a newswoman reports as Lucy starts to freak.  
  
"Well, the cruise was in it's way to Ensenda Mexico when it left San Francisco then just came from GlenOak. There appears to be countless survivors since I see them on the decks and in the water being brought in by the civilian boats.." Steve Fironia reported.  
  
"How many vessels do you see on the water and how was this known about? This area looks like an area that normal boat riders would not venture out to." Laura Tuck asked.  
  
"Well, I can see like 30 civilian boats and a few seem to have survivors who seem to need medical attention are leaving the scene and I see a coast guard chopper that is waiting and maybe they are waiting for that boat with the injured. You are right, this is an area where boaters wouldn't venture out to. My pilot and I were just getting in the air to see what is going on in town and just happened to see this then called it in." Steve Fironia said.  
  
"Wow. If you hadn't been there just maybe they would have been stranded." Laura Tuck said.  
  
"Well, I have seen other stations' helicopters fly through here." Steve Fironia said.  
  
"Oh no." Ruthie says as she is hugged by Simon.  
  
"Okay, Let's just try to remain calm, have any of you called the cruise liner?" Hank says after he, Julie and the kids came over after hearing about the cruise liner.  
  
"Okay, I got the number." Simon says.  
  
"Okay. I'll call it." Lucy says.  
  
"It might be busy." Julie says.  
  
"But it looks really bad." Ruthie says as Simon consoles her.  
  
"I know. But we gotta remain calm." Hank says with tears in his eyes as he puts his arm around Julie to console her while Lucy hangs up and says it was busy.  
  
"It appears the cruise liner has partially sunk but their appears to be a good possibility of survivors since the boats have been pulling people out of the ocean. I can count at least 60 boats and Coast Guard boats out there with possible survivors." Steve Fironia says, "It appears that this ship had an explosion at the back of the boat which is where the engine is."  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this." Lucy says as she calls again but it is busy.  
  
"We gotta call Grandpa, Grandmom, Colonel, Mary and Matt." Simon says.  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Ruthie asks with tears and a quivering voice.  
  
"Just say that mom and dad went on the cruise and their ship is in trouble." Lucy suggests.  
  
"I'm going to call the Colonel and Ruth." Simon says as he dials for his grandparents, then he continues, "hello? Hi, is the Colonel or my grandma there. This is Simon. They are out of town. Thanks, bye."  
  
"Who was it?" Lucy asks.  
  
"A friend of the Colonel, they are out of town."  
  
"Hi Grandpa, it's Lucy. I would like you to please call me back. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lucy says then she hung up then told everyone he wasn't home.  
  
"I'm going to call Matt." Ruthie says as she dials, "Hi, is Matt there? This is Ruthie. Okay, I'll hold. A friend of Matt has picked it up."  
  
"Hey, Ruthie." Matt says.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Um.I was doing okay this morning but now I.I'm really upset."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well um.It's.It's..Mom and Dad." Ruthie says as she cries and Lucy consoles her.  
  
"It's going to be alright. Look, let's hope that mom and dad are alright." Lucy says as Simon talks to Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, this is Simon. Um.Mom and Dad went on the cruise on Sunday afternoon and now they are showing that ship is starting to sink It was on it's way to Ensenada Mexico and now it is just off the coast of San Diego, and it looks really bad."  
  
"Oh man, I'm looking at it. Are you sure?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes, it was going to Ensenada." Simon says.  
  
"Okay. Do you have the number?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah, here it is." Simon gives him the number.  
  
"Who is at the house." Matt asks.  
  
"Julie, Hank, their kids."  
  
"Just hang in there, okay. Let's just pray that mom and dad are alright. I love you guys." Matt says.  
  
"I love you too. Bye. " Simon says as he starts to cry when he hangs up as Julie consoles him.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rings and Julie picks it up as everyone looks at her hoping it was Eric or Annie. 


	4. Coming Together

"Hi dad." Julie says.  
  
"Hi. I got a call from my friend who is watching the house, he said that he got the feeling that something wasn't right, so he just gave me a call and told me that Simon called. Is everything alright?" The Colonel says.  
  
"No, dad. Eric and Annie went on a cruise Sunday afternoon now it looks like their cruise ship had some sort of trouble." Julie responds.  
  
"Oh no. Do you have the number to the company cruise liner?" The Colonel says.  
  
"Yes, here it is." Julie gives him the number.  
  
"Okay, I'll get back to you, alright. I love you guys." The Colonel say  
  
"I love you too dad. Bye." Julie says as she hangs up.  
  
"Say, what is for---." Robbie starts to ask when he notices the Camdens looked upset and Kevin walks in from work.  
  
"Hey. I heard about Eric and Annie. Is there anything new?" Kevin says.  
  
"No. But with all those survivors I sure hope both of them are mom and dad." Lucy says.  
  
"Oh no. No..Come on. You mean they." Robbie starts to cry as Lucy consoles him and Kevin hugs them both.  
  
"Arf. Arf." Happy barks.  
  
"Oh, um.Sam, David, John and Erica are hungry." Robbie responds.  
  
"Okay. Bring them down." Lucy says as everyone wipes the tears.  
  
Everyone has lunch then after everything is cleaned, the twins and Erica go for a nap as well as John and they wait by the phone watching the coverage of the news on the cruise liner. Later in the day, Lucy gets a hold of the cruise ship company to find out that they don't know where most of the passengers who have been injured went but indicated there would be a news conference in a few minutes which helped Hank, Julie and the kids find out what hospitals the passengers have gone to.  
  
"Okay, this is what I will do. I'm going to go to my office and find the numbers for these hospitals and I will start calling them but they may or may not know who the names of the patients are if they are unconscious. " Hank says as he takes the list and leaves to get the numbers for the hospitals.  
  
Mary called an hour later to find out if Eric and Annie were on the ship and hopes they are alright after she learns they are on it. Later in the evening, after making the calls to the hospitals, Lucy tells everyone that they have the critically injured there but there are patients that the hospitals have that doesn't know who they are.  
  
Later, Julie, Hank, Erica and John leave then everyone went to bed. But most didn't sleep or didn't sleep long.. Not knowing if their parents were even alive.  
  
Thursday, July 17..  
  
Everyone got up, tired since they couldn't sleep or got only less then 5 hours of it. Julie, Hank and their kids came over to come up with a plan as to what they will do about getting temporary custody, rearranging their house and getting to San Diego on such short notice. The doorbell rang and Sam told Ruthie that someone was at the door as Ruthie asked who it was.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The Colonel and the whole army.." The Colonel says as Ruthie opens the door.  
  
"Matt!! Mary!! Grandma, Colonel!! Hi!!" Ruthie exclaims as they come in and everyone comes in the foyer to welcome them.  
  
A few hours later, Patrica and Morgan Hamilton come over to offer a way to San Diego not knowing the Parents of Eric, Matt and Mary were there.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." The Camdens say hello to the Hamiltons.  
  
"Morgan and I have found out that two airlines is giving free plane trips to San Diego for those whose loved ones are hospitalized and those who are in San Diego that they can come home back to where they took the ship or their home if they traveled elsewhere."  
  
"Also, the community of San Diego have been helping out to those who need it. Here are the tickets for the trip and I do hope that Eric and Annie are alright." Morgan said as he rubbed his wife's back.  
  
They gave them the plane tickets then left then Matt told everyone that if Eric is declared dead, the church can reclaim the house but wasn't sure as to how long they would have till they had to move out.  
  
"So what have we decided about going to San Diego?" Mary asks.  
  
"Well, I think we should wait till after Sunday. I think that we need to worry about the house and get a temporary custody of the kids." Hank says.  
  
"I actually agree with Hank." Eric's parents, Matt and Mary shake their heads in agreement.  
  
"Why? I don't understand? Why don't we just go find them now?" Simon asks.  
  
"Because if mom and dad are gone, we have to start searching for a house because there is no telling when the church would give the house to someone else." Matt says.  
  
"Really?" Ruthie says.  
  
"Yes. And if your parents were alright, I would think they should have called, or the hospital call and tell us that they are at this hospital. I heard that most of the survivors have called their loved ones." Hank says.  
  
"I called grandpa again. He still isn't home and no one answered." Lucy says.  
  
"Really?" Matt says.  
  
"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Ruth asks.  
  
"Mary and I are staying at Sarah's parents for the time being."  
  
"Is Sarah here?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Yes, she will be by in a little bit." Matt says.  
  
"I'll go to a hotel." The Colonel and Ruth says.  
  
"No, why don't you and dad go into Eric and Annie's room?" Julie asks.  
  
"I don't know, just didn't think of it." The Colonel says.  
  
"Well, does that take care of everything we've needed to discuss?" Matt asks.  
  
"Detective Micheals is here and Kevin." Simon says as he sits down from getting the door.  
  
"Hello." The Colonel says as Det. Micheals, Kevin sit down.  
  
"I'm just wanted to tell you guys that if you need anything or have errands to run I'd be happy to take you and give me a call if you need to talk." Detective Micheals says.  
  
"Thanks. We really appreciate it." Lucy says as Kevin hugs her  
  
"No Problem." Det. Micheals says as he leaves and Simon goes upstairs to see what Ruthie, the twins, Erica and John were up to. 


	5. Will they call?

Ruthie talks to Simon about something that was bugging her concerning Charles, so he told her not to worry that he would take care of it so he talked to Matt and they decided to wait another day before asking Det. Micheals to call the Phoenix police to check on him. They got some leftovers to eat then Hank got a call from his coworker then gave the news to everyone that no more than 100 passengers are in the hospital, only about 20 are in a coma and that the list of hospitals were given. He also says that the force of the explosion could cause the person to be in a coma if they have major head injuries. Julie, Hank, Erica and John leave for home then everyone goes to bed but don't get a lot of sleep.  
  
Friday July, 18  
  
Matt, Sarah, Mary, the Hastings come over to have some breakfast then they get ready to find a house and go to court. While Simon stayed with the twins, Robbie, the Colonel, Ruth, Kevin and Lucy found a house that was a block away from the Hastings which they loved then went home. After everyone got home, Simon spoke to Matt, Mary, and Lucy and told them that he got a call from the Phoenix police department and said that a neighbor had ask the police to do a welfare check since the Charles hadn't been seen then he tells them that Ruthie kept getting a dream that Charles was gone but it turns out Charles has passed away.  
  
Later that night..  
  
"Come in." Ruthie says as she heard a knock and Simon walks in to her room.  
  
"What are you up to?" Simon says.  
  
"Nothing just reading but I just keep thinking about Grandpa, mom and dad." Ruthie responds in a worry tone of voice.  
  
"I think about mom and dad too, hoping they are okay." Simon says.  
  
"What do you think will happen to us if Mom and Dad are.you know." Ruthie asks.  
  
"Julie, Hank are taking care of that now, when they went to court to get temporary custody of me, you and the twins. They also found a nice house just a block from Julie and Hank's but we will be living with them." Simon says.  
  
"Cool." Ruthie says.  
  
"Ruthie, I don't know how to tell you this but Matt got a call from the Phoenix police department, they were checking on Grandpa when they went to the house, he didn't answer so they broke in and found that he died in his bed." Simon tells Ruthie.  
  
"No!" Ruthie yells as Simon holds her.  
  
"It's okay, he died peacefully and we all are here for you." Simon says as they both cry.  
  
"I know, but the fact that grandpa is gone, and mom and dad aren't home." Ruthie says crying as Matt comes in to check on them.  
  
"It's okay." Matt says as he gives Simon and Ruthie a hug.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen..  
  
"I don't think I can take this anymore. I mean mom and dad might be gone and now grandpa is gone." Lucy says as she is consoled by Kevin then she cries.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Kevin says as he hugs her.  
  
"I just don't get it." Mary says as she cries on the Colonel as he consoles her.  
  
"Everything will be alright. Don't worry we are here for you." The Colonel says as he and Ruth console Mary.  
  
"Hi guys. I heard about your grandpa. I'm so sorry. I hope that Eric and Annie are alright." Sarah says as she was let in by Robbie then Matt, Ruthie and Simon had come down before Sarah came.  
  
"Thanks." The Camdens said.  
  
"So what about grandpa's will?" Lucy asks.  
  
"I have it. Mom told me where the copy of it in Dad's den. It says that most of the stuff that is Charles goes to us." Matt says.  
  
"Stuff that we probably can use?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Yeah. And I was thinking of me and the Colonel going to Arizona to figure all this out." Matt says.  
  
"Where does it say he wants to be buried?" Simon asks.  
  
"In Glenoak." Matt says.  
  
"He wanted to be buried here?" Lucy asks surprised.  
  
"That is what his will says." Matt says.  
  
"So how do we um. get him here?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"When the Colonel and I go up we will see what arrangements can be made." Matt says.  
  
"What about mom and dad? We can't forget them." Ruthie says.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that Sarah, Ruth, I and Julie go down to San Diego and see if we can find them." Hank says.  
  
"Yeah, I like that plan." Lucy says.  
  
"When should we leave?" Julie says.  
  
"Tomorrow morning.. I want to talk to the boys first. Sam! David!! Come in to the kitchen. On the double." The Colonel orders the boys.  
  
"Arf.. Arf."  
  
"What are you barking about, Happy?"  
  
"Here they are, um..they were upstairs." Robbie says.  
  
"I forgot, that's why it was so quiet in the living room." The Colonel says as everyone giggles..  
  
The Colonel and Matt sit in front of the twins..  
  
"Now, I want you guys to listen to me. Mommy and Daddy had trouble with their boat and Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Grandma Ruth, and Sarah are going to leave so they can find them. Lucy, Ruthie, Simon, Robbie and Kevin are going to be here for you until they get back."  
  
"Sam, David. The Colonel and I are going to take a trip to where Grandpa Charles lives because he is in heaven and we are going to find a way to bring him here so he can be buried." Matt says as he and the Colonel hug and kiss the twins.  
  
"We will be here for you when we come back, okay." Lucy says.  
  
"Okay" Sam and David said as they start to cry.  
  
The Hastings leave after dinner then everyone went to bed. The next morning after the Hastings got to the house the phone rang... 


	6. Going to find them

July 19th..  
  
"Hello?" Matt answers as everyone comes to Eric's den.  
  
"Is it?" Ruthie whispers..  
  
"This is Matt, um, my parents are not able to come to the phone cause they went on a cruise ship and had problems with the ship and we don't know if they are okay or not.  
  
"Oh." Simon says as everyone goes back to what they were doing..  
  
"Colonel, come here. It's Ginger's family."  
  
"You there? Okay, I'm going to put you on the speaker phone, my grandfather and I will make the trip to Arizona." Matt says as he, the Colonel and the person on the phone talk.  
  
Upstairs..  
  
"So why don't you go to San Diego too?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Why? Grandma, Julie, Sarah and Hank are going besides, I want to be here with you, Sam and David." Simon says.  
  
"Do you think they will find mom and dad." Ruthie asks.  
  
"I really don't know, I hope so." Simon says.  
  
"Owie." Sam says as his tummy hurts.  
  
"Sam?" Simon says as he and Ruthie go into the twins bedroom from Simon's room through the sliding door.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam says almost in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simon asks.  
  
"My tummy hurts." Sam says.  
  
"It does, when did it start hurting?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Today." Sam says  
  
"Did you eat any candy?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"No." Sam says  
  
"Did David poke you there by accident when you two were playing." Simon asks.  
  
"No." Sam says  
  
"Okay. You don't have a fever but why don't you lie down for awhile, okay." Simon says as he writes down when Sam's stomach started to hurt.  
  
"Okay." Sam says as he lies down while David and Erica play as Ruthie plays with John.  
  
A few minutes later, Robbie tells Ruthie and Simon that the Colonel and Matt are going to Phoenix while Ruth, Julie, Hank and Sarah are going to San Diego after lunch. Then at dinner time Sam said that he wasn't hungry, his tummy was still hurting a little more and Simon was getting worried about Sam. He called a friend of his, Jack, whose brother had a stomach problem a year ago, his dad spoke to him since Jack wasn't home and gave him some information that will help him. Jack's father asked if Sam had a fever and if he did that he should go to the hospital right away or if it was still hurting tomorrow that he should go then. Simon thanked him then hung up, checked on Sam's forehead which was fine then they all went to bed. Sam didn't have a very good night nor did Simon since Sam's stomach was hurting more then it was hours ago then they fell asleep for 3 hours and it was morning already.  
  
Today was the day that Eric and Annie were supposed to come home but instead Simon was really tired, Sam was cranky, hurting and his forehead was a little warm when Simon felt it so he called Mary and Lucy to let them know that Sam's been having stomach pains and they made an appointment to see a doctor that day which they went to and found out that Sam needed an appendectomy later in the day so Simon and Mary stayed with Sam while Lucy went home to wait for Matt and the Colonel. A few hours later Sam wakes up, and sees the Colonel, Matt, Simon, Mary, Ruthie, David, Kevin and Lucy in the hospital room and they are happy he woke up.  
  
"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Matt asks.  
  
"Your tummy should not be hurting anymore. The doctor took care of it." Simon says.  
  
"Oh." Sam says as the doctor walks in to tell everyone that Sam could go home in two days.  
  
Then two days later Sam went home then Julie, Hank, Ruth and Sarah came back from San Diego with news.  
  
July 22...  
  
Hank, Julie, Ruth and Sarah came home the spoke to Matt, and the remaining Camdens. Before they spoke to the twins, they found out that Sam had to have an appendectomy and that he is okay now and Matt said that Lou has okayed the things that belong to grandpa Charles to be in Eric's office in the Church and that Charles will be flown to GlenOak on Thursday. Robbie brought down Sam and David with the Colonel's asking.  
  
"Sam, David." The Colonel says.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam says as he and David walk to the living room and sit on the sofa as everyone sits next to them or stands behind them.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy will not come home because they are in Heaven." The Colonel says.  
  
"You mean they are with Ginger, Grandma Jenny and Grandpa Charles?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yes. They are." Lucy says as she hugs Sam as Mary hugs David.  
  
"Listen, me, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Grandma and the Colonel are here for you and David. Okay." Matt says.  
  
"Okay. Can I go play with Erica?" Sam asks a few minutes later. 


	7. Finding a home

"Sure." Julie says as Robbie goes upstairs with Erica, John, and the twins to make sure they are okay.  
  
"Why is Charles going to be flown here and was there something going on between mom, and the family of Ginger's?" Lucy asks as Hank, Julie go upstairs as well as Ruth and the Colonel.  
  
"Sit down, I'll tell you. You see, I'm not sure about what exactly but a friend of Ginger's told mom that Charles wanted to be buried next to Ginger and that the will of his was changed and showed it to her. She was upset because she thought Charles wanted to be buried next to Grandma Jenny but it turns out the will that was changed is not valid and that the family of Ginger's asked that the will that mom had of Charles be looked at by a lawyer and the judge threw out the invalid will and the will mom had was valid. Also the family of Ginger have offered to pay for the funeral, and the shipment of grandpa's stuff that was to be given to us by grandpa."  
  
"Wow, I thought that mom was upset because Sam and David called Ginger grandma." Ruthie says.  
  
"HA! Oh yeah when you bribed them to call you mama and it drove mom nuts." Simon laughed.  
  
"So when do we have to move out?" Simon asks.  
  
"I'm not sure, Lou said that the house has been turned over to someone but we don't know who." Matt says.  
  
"Oh man." Mary says.  
  
"I just don't understand it. I mean a week ago, mom and dad left and now they..they." Ruthie says as she cries.  
  
"It's okay Ruthie. We are here for you." Simon says as he consoles Ruthie as she and he cries.  
  
"I just can't believe it. I mean that this is happening, Sam and David will never know their mom and dad." Mary says as Matt hugs her.  
  
Hank, Julie, Sarah and Ruth talk about the hospitals they went to, they went to see the patients who were John and Jane Does in a coma and none were Eric and Annie then about an hour later after talking about Eric and Annie, Hank picks up the phone since it rang and was informed there was going to be a memorial service for those who died at the GlenOak community church the next day.  
  
"Hello. I'm Chandler Hampton, I was an understudy of Eric and I wanted you to know that the ownership of the house has been turned over, I don't know who it is but um I'm afraid that the new owners have requested to be in the house by Friday."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Matt says as Simon picks up the phone since it rang.  
  
"No, but I will be meeting someone in my office in 20 minutes, um if I find out who it is, I'll let you know and here is some information on the prices of housing if you haven't found one. I'll come by later." Chandler says as he gives the Camdens information then leaves.  
  
"Let me tell you something Lou!! I hate you!! Remember when I hit your car with that golf ball? Well I did it on purpose cause you are an idiot!!" Simon yells as Matt takes the phone from Simon.  
  
"Lou, let me call you back. Bye." Matt says.  
  
"I'm sorry I just--."  
  
"It's okay." Matt says as he puts his hand on Simon's shoulder and Mary hugs him.  
  
A few hours later Chandler comes back with the new soon to be owner of the home after Kevin comes home.  
  
"Hello again. Um this is Chuck Seau, he, his wife and their two children, will be occupying the home and have some news."  
  
"My wife and I decided to move in mid August, will that be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be fine. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Bye." Chuck says as he leaves.  
  
"I got a friend who works for a truck rental company and he will allow the use of the truck when you need it. Just let me know and I'll get a truck for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Will there be anything you all need?"  
  
"Well, as of right now we are okay. Thanks again." Matt says as Chandler says goodbye.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Kevin says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruthie says.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to be out of here by Friday and now we have until mid-August to move. I wonder if Chandler did some arm twisting or pulling."  
  
"I haven't done anything.." The Colonel says as he and Ruth were sitting on the couch when Chandler and Chuck came.  
  
"Yeah, that Chuck didn't seem too happy about waiting almost a month. I think he wanted to move in tomorrow." Ruth says as Hank picks up the phone since it rang.  
  
"What? Oh man, come on. You've got to be--, okay fine, Bye."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We better start searching for another home for you guys."  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" Julie asks.  
  
"Paperwork got messed up." Hank says.  
  
"Well, here is the stuff Chandler gave us. It's kind of weird, I mean like he gives us this and we find out we do need it." Matt says. 


	8. Life Changing decision

Matt, Mary, Lucy and Simon looked through the papers that Chandler gave them and wrote down the homes that they thought would be nice while the Colonel and Ruth talked in Eric's den. Lucy and Kevin went to his apartment to talk about what has been happening while Mary and Matt called the agency that was selling the houses for appointments to look which will be on Monday.  
  
"Luce, I think that we should get a home of our own near Julie and Hank."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes, I mean once they take in Simon, Ruthie and the twins, that is more mouths to feed and I realize this is a bad time to talk to you about this but I don't think Church will allow us to be living here since he doesn't seem to be very nice about the moving situation."  
  
"That guy did seem like a jerk, you're right."  
  
"I found some nice ones and some of them were on the list that Chandler gave you, Mrs. Lucy Kinkirk." Kevin said.  
  
"How did you get the list, Mr. Kinkirk?"  
  
"I went to see Chandler earlier and he gave me a copy and the home is only a few blocks away from Julie and Hank."  
  
"Matt and Mary got an appointment at 10am Monday morning."  
  
"That's cool, I'm off that day anyway."  
  
"Do you want to do this?" the Colonel asks in Eric's den with Ruth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
When everyone assembles they say good-bye as the Hastings, Mary, Matt and Sarah, leave then everyone goes to bed. Most didn't sleep since they have come to the realization that their parents, big brother, in-laws, and son are never coming home. The next day, everyone wakes up then assembles at the house then later that morning everyone goes to the church where there was a memorial service for those one hundred who died or are still missing. Lucy talked about her dad like the other ministers who was kind, caring and liked to help then she continued but stopped a few times but finished her eulogy. Everyone then goes home and talks about the wonderful things that they will miss about Eric and Annie. That night Matt, Sarah, Mary and the Hastings leave then they go to bed. The next day Charles' body was flown to the airport where the car that picks up his body takes him to the church then the next day Charles is buried next to Jenny where he wanted to be. Everyone went to church then came home and started putting stuff that were Eric's and Annie's in boxes then the Colonel, Ruth, Mary, Matt and Sarah had an announcement at dinner which they made that would surprise everyone.  
  
"Matt and I were talking and we've decided to move back to GlenOak so we can be closer to you guys."  
  
"What? You mean you are transferring to here?" Lucy asks.  
  
"I just want to be closer to you guys, I mean I'm the head of the family and I just feel that I am going to be needed here."  
  
"When are you going to transfer?" Hank asks.  
  
"When we get back home." Sarah says.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?." Julie asks.  
  
"Yes. The first few days after the accident, when Mom and Dad didn't call, I knew that it was bad but I hoped that they would come back."  
  
"Well, I got something I want to say too." Mary says.  
  
"What's that?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"I'm going to move back here too. So I can be closer to you guys."  
  
"Really?" Robbie asks.  
  
"I'm going to transfer too, there was a job opening at the library at Crawford and that I want to be a basketball coach."  
  
"Well, does anyone want to guess what Ruth and I are going to do?"  
  
"Arf..Arf..Arf..Arf..Arf.Arf, Ruf?"  
  
"Don't tell me, you are going to move here too, Colonel, grandma?" Simon asks.  
  
"You understand what Happy just said?" Ruth asks as everyone giggles..  
  
"No, but it was just a guess, I mean Mary, Matt and Sarah are moving here. Why not you guys?"  
  
"So you and grand mom are moving here?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Yes." Ruth says as she and the Colonel smile.  
  
"What about your house and the furniture in it?" Mary asks.  
  
"Well, George and his father have had a good relationship so I'm going to give his dad the house and most of the furniture." The Colonel says.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Sunday morning, everyone wakes up then as goes to church then afterwards goes home to watch TV or pack up their parents' stuff as well as theirs. The next day, Lucy and Kevin go house shopping and found a place they liked then Kevin asked Lucy that Mary could stay with them until she got a place which Mary later accepted, the Colonel and Ruth found a place as well. Robbie was asked by the Colonel and Ruth to watch their small home until they got back and they would let him live there until he got a place of his own. Later that day, Lou called the Camdens to tell them that the furniture and belongings of Charles is in Eric's office so Lucy, Kevin, and Mary went to see what they wanted to have and decided the remaining things would go into the storage locker which it goes to then Eric's parents would bring their furniture from New York when they would come back. On Thursday, Matt, Sarah, Eric's parents leave for New York, Mary goes to Florida as Chandler gets the moving truck to the Camdens as they load the stuff to Lucy and Kevin's new home, and the remaining stuff from the home that the remaining Camdens would move out of went to the storage locker until Mary, Sarah, Matt and Eric's parents came back. 


	9. Moving

"Sam, David, how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why are we moving?"  
  
"Because daddy was a minister and the church gave him this house and since he is in Heaven, it is not our house anymore."  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"You, Simon, David, and Ruthie will live with Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank. I and Kevin will be a few blocks from you, and if you want to visit just let us know and we can arrange for that, okay."  
  
"Okay, I love you Lucy." Sam and David said as they hugged and kissed Lucy.  
  
"I love you guys too."  
  
August 2  
  
The Camden gang has the house cleared of their stuff as well as cleaned for the new owners.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place." Lucy says.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I remember this living room when mom, dad and us had a talk with Mary." Simon says.  
  
"I remember when Simon locked himself in his room and I called 911."  
  
"Remember when we all went to bed the we heard a crash from mom and dad's room and they had broken their bed-"  
  
"Yeah, and they were laughing about it." Ruthie says.  
  
"That was pretty funny, actually." Simon says.  
  
"I just remembered something." Lucy says.  
  
"What?" Ruthie asks as she, Simon and Lucy walk through the house.  
  
"This is the first time that mom went on a cruise with dad." Lucy says.  
  
"It was?" Simon asked trying to remember.  
  
"Remember the first cruise, the one that dad went to by himself? It was like a year ago or so and when you, Ruthie and Mary some problems that you didn't want to talk about."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now."  
  
"I forgot about that." Simon says.  
  
"Well, let's go to our new home and get something to eat." Lucy says as the kids left but talked about their lives with their parents.  
  
As Simon, Ruthie, Sam, and David leave, Lucy calls Chandler to tell him that Chuck can move in after that night and thanks Chandler for the help. They all have dinner at Julie's then Lucy leaves to go to her new home where Kevin comes home later that night from work and they talk. Later that week Simon went to the vet to update Happy's shots and changed the addresses on her nametag. A few days later he decided that he wants to try out for baseball so he starts training, learning how to pitch and plays baseball with his friends then later in the day spend the rest of the day with Ruthie and the twins as Ruthie would spend some time with her friends then her brothers. A few weeks later the Colonel and Ruth come back to Glen Oak with some of the things in his truck and her car that was on the trailer. Then a week later Matt and Sarah went to her parents home then found out when they would start working as interns at the Glen Oak hospital and went to Crawford to see what classes they can take and when it starts. A day later they went to the Hastings home for a visit while the Colonel and Ruth were there then they had supper then talked about what they were going to do when school started. As August 16 rolled around the kids thought about their parents, saw on the news there was a memorial wreath laid where the boat exploded for the victims who have not been recovered and died. Julie got Sam, David and Erica registered for kindergarten that starts when Simon and Ruthie go back to school.  
  
At Kennedy-  
  
"Hey Simon, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Jack. You signing up for football?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"I don't know. I know I want to sign up for baseball. You're graduating this year, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am graduating. Here is some advice, don't over do it, if you feel any pain from football or baseball rest that area. Remember Jason Schmit?"  
  
"Yeah, he played through the pain didn't he?"  
  
"He can never play again because he played so much in pain that the injuries kept coming."  
  
"That's right. Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Oh, I heard about your mom and dad. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, it's weird without them even though my grandparents, sister, sister-in-law and brother moved out here after this happened."  
  
"Really? I wish I had the support like that."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, when my dad died, I had to stay with friends and my family wanted nothing to do with me."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't they want anything to do with you?"  
  
"No problem. Well, I never knew my real mom and that my dad's family was mad at him dad because he had an affair with another woman when he was married to my mom. I guess my mom divorced him when I was young and she's gone."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what happened to your mom?"  
  
"All the time. I live with foster parents but I don't really care for them since they just feed me but don't ask what I am doing?"  
  
"Gosh, how is it that--." Simon starts to ask as the bell rings.  
  
"I'll see you in class. Don't worry I can take care of myself." Jack says as he and Simon walk to their classes. 


	10. School Starts

At Walter Reed-  
  
"So do we have any classes together?"  
  
"Yes, we have English." Yasmine says.  
  
"Cool. Well I'll----."  
  
"Excuse me!! Are you Eric Camden's daughter?"  
  
"Um, who wants to know?"  
  
"Well, you father never counseled me or my daughter last week."  
  
"Um, he is at the church right now."  
  
"Thank you!" The lady said as she left.  
  
"Ruthie, you lied to her."  
  
"I just couldn't tell her." Ruthie says as the bell rang then they went to class.  
  
At The Roosevelt School-  
  
"Hi. I'm David."  
  
"Hi. I'm Lucy."  
  
"I'm Sam. We got an older sister named Lucy too.  
  
"Cool." Lucy says.  
  
"I'm Laura."  
  
"I'm Erica."  
  
"Hi, I'm Luke."  
  
The kids in the class learned to spell then they had lunch and they had fun. After school Simon picked up Ruthie then went to get Sam, David and Erica.  
  
"How was your first day of school guys?"  
  
"It was good. We have a friend named Lucy." Sam says.  
  
"I met a boy whose name is Luke." Erica says as Ruthie and Simon look at each other.  
  
"Okay." Simon says as he and Ruthie giggle a little.  
  
"So, how was your day today, Ruthie."  
  
"It was okay, how about yours."  
  
"It was okay too."  
  
Everyone got home, Julie asked the kids how their day was and Simon warned her to brace herself about Erica as he, Sam, David and Ruthie go to their rooms. Sam, David and Simon share a room, which used to be Hank's den; Ruthie, Erica and John share a room. Hank and some of his friends who are builders are building an addition to the house where the rooms were and an addition to the family room then two hours later Lucy and Chandler come over to the house to see Ruthie.  
  
"May I come in?" Chandler asks after he knocked.  
  
"Sure." Ruthie says as she sits on the bed, he sits on the bed across from her and Lucy goes to talk to see her brothers.  
  
"Was there a lady who came to see you at school today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well she was yelling, she asked if I was Rev. Camden's daughter and I told her who wants to know then she said that my dad didn't counsel her and her daughter. I'm sorry I lied to her but it just came out and I just was afraid what she would do if I told her that.you know." Ruthie says as Chandler sits next to her and consoles her.  
  
"It's okay. I would have done the same thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her why he didn't counsel her and she said that she didn't know that he was gone."  
  
"She didn't?"  
  
"No. I don't know what her circumstances were but I did get her to see a counselor at another church. Did you know her daughter?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Do you know how she knew what school I was going to? Usually whomever my dad counsels, um..I don't pay attention to cause there is nothing I can do."  
  
"She said that she saw some pictures of your siblings and asked about them. So that is the only thing I can think of. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. And that I've taken care of it."  
  
"Thanks." Ruthie says as she gives Chandler a hug and he hugs back.  
  
"No problem." Chandler says as he walks out.  
  
Simon walks out of the bathroom when he sees Chandler walk out of Ruthie's room then starts to talk to Lucy.  
  
"Lucy, why was Chandler in Ruthie's room?"  
  
"Because Chandler needed to talk to her about something." Lucy says as Julie and the Colonel are watching.  
  
"What? How can you trust him? What if he does something to her?"  
  
"Simon, he left the door open, it wasn't a secret he just wanted to check on her." Lucy says as Ruthie is in the doorway.  
  
"Check on her? Why? He is not a doctor he is a soon to be minister." 


	11. Simon helps a friend

"Dad, Jeff is scum!! He doesn't care about Julie, all he cares about is himself. And she shouldn't date him."  
  
"Son, that is none of your business and if Julie wants to date him that is fine with your mother and I."  
  
"Eric, stay out of my love life!" Julie yells as she slams the door.  
  
"What in the devil is going on?" the Colonel asks as Julie snaps out of her daydream.  
  
"Lucy let Chandler to talk to Ruthie, Colonel."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Simon, do realize you sound just like your father?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Well, just don't overdo it." Julie says.  
  
"I still don't understand what is wrong with Chandler talking to Ruthie." The Colonel says.  
  
"She didn't bother to ask why he needed to talk to her."  
  
"Maybe because it was private." Lucy says.  
  
"If Ruthie wanted to tell us she will. If not fine." Julie says.  
  
"Okay, how would you and Simon like to spend Friday night at my house?"  
  
"Cool." Ruthie says.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
The Colonel and Lucy left then everyone had dinner. Simon and Ruthie did the dishes while Hank and Julie watched TV with the twins, Erica and John. After Simon and Ruthie finished, they went to their rooms to read some of the assignments for their classes. Later Simon told Sam that he should take a bath with David, which they do, then Julie has Erica take a bath then John took one. Then Erica, John and the twins went to bed then everyone else a few hours later. Later that week, Simon picked up Erica, Ruthie, Sam and David from school then takes them home then gets ready to spend the night with Eric's parents. Simon, Ruthie, Ruth and the Colonel have dinner then just talk about how things have been going as well as talk about Eric and Annie. Simon finds out that Robbie has gone to Florida to care for is sick mom and may not come back for some time so Ruthie slept in Robbie's room and Simon offered to sleep on the couch as the Colonel and Ruth had their bedroom then the next night Sam, David and Erica spent the night and enjoyed it. A month and a half later Simon sees Jack in one of their classes then asks him how football practice was and he said it was good but told him he wasn't going to play football and that he was going to try to get a scholarship to the University of Oregon. Jack then asked to see Simon after school, which he said he could meet him at the pool hall after he drops off his siblings and cousin home. Later that day, after Simon took Ruthie, Erica, Sam and David home he went to the pool hall.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, how are your classes going?"  
  
"Going alright. I got a good score on my math tests."  
  
"Oh good. I'm doing well too."  
  
"Simon, um.. I was wondering could you help me find my mom?"  
  
"Sure, but how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Well this past weekend I found out that I was born in Moreno Valley. The adoption agency even gave me the name of my mom and where she was 10 years ago."  
  
"Wait a minute, you said years ago, doesn't mean she's there now. What if we go to the police and see if we can look that person up then maybe see if she is still there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want to go to the police today?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. I gotta do some homework."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright see ya." Simon says as he leaves for home then eats with the Hastings, and his siblings as well as Matt came for dinner since Sarah was studying and was going to go to bed early and Lucy was at home studying since Kevin had to work late.  
  
Ruthie, Matt and Simon were in the living room talking about how things were going and that they do miss mom and dad then an hour later Matt went home and the rest of the gang went to bed. The next afternoon Simon went with Jack to ask about his mom, Trisha Manning and he found out where she was living then they decided to go see her Saturday. Saturday mid-morning came around, Simon told Julie and Hank that he was going out to help a friend and was going to Moreno Valley then he left when Jack arrived.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How do you pay for this car?"  
  
"Actually it's mine but my foster dad pays the insurance and I pay the other things."  
  
"Do you have a job?"  
  
"Not yet, I will be getting one soon."  
  
"What about your car and vans you have?"  
  
"Actually, after my parents died my eldest brother decided to sell their electric car for a used car which he now uses and some of the money went to buying my sister-in-law a car. My eldest sister has her car and elder sister has the van." Simon says.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So you nervous?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are you going to go first?"  
  
"Well, they gave me addresses to go to---."  
  
"Wait, addresses?"  
  
"Yeah, there is more than one Trisha Manning in Moreno Valley."  
  
"So what and how are you going to do this? How do you know she hasn't gotten married?"  
  
"Well, I'll show the picture and see if it's her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jack and Simon went to a few homes then they checked on a few more then found out the lady was no longer at the home then got some information as to where her friend lives.  
  
"This is the house?" Simon asks.  
  
"Yeah, this is the number and street she gave us."  
  
"I don't know about this." Simon says as Jack starts to walks up to the front door and Simon walks up slowly.  
  
"Freeze! Put your hands up!!" Police officers say as they raided that home.  
  
"We have done nothing wrong, I swear." Jack says as the cuffs are put on him and Simon then put in separate squad cars.  
  
"Alright, what is your name and where are you from?" Officer Jackson asks Simon as the situation was under control.  
  
"Simon Camden, I came from Glen Oak."  
  
"What are you doing here? This is a bad part of town."  
  
"Well, you see my friend, Jack is looking for his mom who left him and his dad when he was a child. We went to a house who gave us this address, I wrote it down and it might be in my wallet." Simon says as the officer uncuffs him then Simon gives the officer his wallet then sits back in the car and the cuffs went back on again.  
  
"I'll be back with you in a minute." Officer Jackson says as Simon says okay then he walks to talk to his colleague, Andy Nevin, who was talking to Jack.  
  
"Okay, Jack we are going to let you and Simon go. Why are you looking for Trisha Manning?"  
  
"Because she is my mom, here is a picture of her. She left me and my dad when I was young, I don't know the real reason she left other than my dad was having an affair but I just want to know how she is doing."  
  
"Well, here is the address and directions to the county recorder's office that is open 8am to 5pm Monday thru Friday. They maybe able to help you with better information and I wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack says as he puts the information in his wallet then puts it in his pocket.  
  
Jack and Simon went to eat then they started their long ride home. Jack told Simon that the officer gave him an address to the Moreno Valley recorder's office and that it is open during the week and he was thinking of going the up coming week. Within an hour from Glen Oak the car swerves, jumps an embankment, hits a tree and lands on some brush and the truck burst to flames as it hit a power pole. 


	12. The second trip

1:00am-  
  
The phone rings then a tired and sleepy Hank gets it since he was waiting for Simon, he gets the information as Matt came out of Simon's room since he was spending the night and he heard the phone ring. Hank offers him to come along which he says yes to, Hank then leaves a note to Julie, takes his cell phone then leaves for the hospital. An hour later they get to the hospital then ask to see Simon.  
  
"Hello. We'd like to see Simon Camden." Matt says.  
  
"Are you relatives?" The receptionist asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm his eldest brother and this is his uncle."  
  
"Okay, I will have you wait in the waiting room and the doctor will come and see you."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Hank says as he and Matt go in the waiting area.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt asks.  
  
"I feel like I should have asked him when he was coming home and why he was going where he was going."  
  
"Hank, he wouldn't tell you. He is almost 18 years old, also when I was living at the house at his age, I didn't tell mom and dad where I was going other than I was going out."  
  
"Really?" Hank asks.  
  
"Yeah." Matt says as the doctor comes in.  
  
"Hello. Well he looks like he will be just fine, in fact I like him to stay till tomorrow night for observation and he is asleep right now." The doctor says.  
  
"Can we just see him?" Matt asks.  
  
"Only for a minute."  
  
"Thanks." Matt says as he and Hank go into Simon's room to see him then they leave since he was asleep.  
  
"Say, would it be okay if I could sleep on a cot next to him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure." The doctor says.  
  
"Well, I'll come back with the gang in the morning. Night."  
  
"Night." Matt says as the cot was placed, he goes to sleep as Hank goes home.  
  
8:15am-  
  
"Hey, where are they? Grandpa? Where are mom and dad? What? What's going on? Matt is that you?" Simon asks as he wakes up and sees Matt next to him.  
  
"Yeah, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I had the weirdest dream or vision. I saw Grandpa and Grandma Jenny. But I didn't see Mom and Dad. I asked them where they were and they didn't answer." Simon says.  
  
"They didn't?"  
  
"No." Simon responds.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry okay." Simon says.  
  
"Okay, where is everyone?"  
  
"Hank and I came up, I wanted to sleep here and he was going to come back this morning with the gang."  
  
"Hello." Officer Jackson says as he and Det. Griggs walked in.  
  
"Hi." Simon says.  
  
"I'm Detective Griggs and I'm sure you know Officer Jackson. Can you tell us what happened?" Detective Griggs introduced himself and Officer Jackson who was at the scene of the accident.  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know Officer Jackson?" Matt asked.  
  
"Jack and I went to a house that was raided as we walked up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we were about an hour away from Glen Oak when we saw this car swerving across the line again and again then next thing I knew that we missed or I think we missed the car and went flying off something and landing on a something soft since I didn't hear the car crash on the ground."  
  
"Did you two have anything to drink?" Officer Jackson asks.  
  
"Just a soda but no alcohol. Is Jack okay?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry he and the driver of that car was killed instantly." Det. Griggs responds.  
  
"Oh man." Simon says as he starts to cry and Matt consoles him.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend. Thank you for your help." The officer and Detective said then left.  
  
"Simon? Oh are you alright?" Julie says as she, Hank, Ruth and the Colonel came in to hug him.  
  
"You are a very lucky man." The Colonel says.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We saw the car, it was totaled." Hank said.  
  
"Wow." Simon says.  
  
Simon hugged and kissed everyone then later that night he went home and got more hugs and kisses. That night, he laid in his bed thinking about his friend as he falls asleep. The next morning he wakes up, gets dressed, eats, makes his lunch then asks if Ruthie, Erica and the twins were ready when Julie told Simon that Ruth would take them and that he will stay home from school. Simon started to protest but thought that he really didn't want to go to school so he says okay then watches TV. Later that day Ruthie, Erica, Sam and David were picked up by Julie then Simon talks to Ruthie then Sam and David about how school was. The next morning Simon asks that Julie call the school and tell them that he has a doctor's appointment in the afternoon, which he doesn't. Hank asks why and Simon tells him we will go to Moreno Valley to find Jack's mother but Hank and Julie tell him not to and that is a long drive. Simon tells them that he will then leaves to take his cousin and siblings to school then he goes to his classes. An hour before lunch Simon was talking to his friends and indicated that he was going to see if he could find Jack's mother, much to the surprise of his friends, they told him not to then Simon left. In one of his classes he got a note that Morgan wanted to talk to him at the pool hall then at lunchtime he sent a message to Ruthie, Erica and his brothers' teachers that he will pick them up after school. He later picked up his siblings and Erica then went home, noticed that Julie was home and told Ruthie that he was going to see someone. 


	13. SIMON!

"Hey Simon." Morgan said as Simon sat down at in the chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are things going?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"I heard something about you taking a trip, what is that about?" Morgan asks in concern.  
  
"I was going to go to Moreno Valley to see if I could find Jack's real mom."  
  
"Why? Just think, why do you want to find her and what would you tell her?" Morgan asked Simon.  
  
"Well um." Simon tries to think but Morgan figured it out.  
  
"That's not it is it?"  
  
"No." Simon said.  
  
"You are using that as an excuse to leave?"  
  
"Yeah." Simon responds.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since they died I feel like everyone is watching what I do. They didn't like the fact that I and Ruthie don't go to church that often, because it's hard to sit there and watch the minister give a sermon when it isn't him." Simon says as he starts to cry and Morgan consoles him.  
  
"It's okay." Morgan tells Simon.  
  
"I just don't want to be like him. But I feel like that certain situations where I'm being looked at as if my dad did the same thing when he was my age. Like when Chandler who is taking over for my dad, was talking to Ruthie and I didn't like that he was in her room. I told Lucy I didn't like it and next thing I knew that Julie told me I sound like dad."  
  
"Maybe in certain situations you are, but just because you happen to do the same things your dad did as a young man means you will become him deep down as a loving caring person and you will be a minister." Morgan says.  
  
"My eldest brother was doing the same things as my dad did and he didn't become a minister, he became an accountant for a law firm in Massachusetts and doing very well I might add."  
  
"I see what you mean." Simon says.  
  
"Just don't worry about what people say, just be yourself and you will do fine."  
  
"Thanks." Simon says.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You know, I feel better." Simon says.  
  
"Good, and if you need to talk don't be afraid to come to me, alright."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again. I better get to the library, I have a report due. Bye." Simon says.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Simon then leaves for the library as Julie, Lucy, Hank, the Colonel and Ruth are at the house talking about Simon while Hank was cooking dinner then Kevin came over since Lucy was there.  
  
"You know, I'm worried about him." Julie says  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if it's because of the accident or what but he doesn't seem like himself." Hank says.  
  
"Well, has he done anything that could cause you to be concerned for him?" Kevin asks.  
  
"Nothing major, but he wanted to go to school yesterday and I could tell he was protesting that I kept him home, this morning he said he wanted me to tell the school that he was going to a doctor's appointment so he could go see his friend's mother in Moreno Valley which Hank and I told him no. I don't know what happened between this morning and him dropping off Erica and his siblings since he hasn't come back yet."  
  
"How do you know that he dropped off Erica and the kids?" Hank asks.  
  
"Ruthie told me that Simon was going to see someone when she and the kids came home."  
  
"Oh. Then maybe he didn't go after all I hope." Hank says.  
  
They continued to talk then Julie calls Ruthie and the kids to dinner then a few minutes later Simon walks through the door. Happy then starts barking the minute she sees the bag of dog food that Simon had brought home then had to wait for him since he went to put his bag away then he fed her and sat down to eat. Then Ruthie and Lucy did the dishes as Julie and Hank were watching TV with Erica and the twins while Simon was laying on his bed thinking of his friend and what Morgan said while the Colonel and Ruth left. Simon and friends of Jack went to his funeral few days later then Thanksgiving and Christmas came and it was a rough time since they would think about their parents and how much they loved them. Hank, Julie, The Colonel and Ruth helped them through it by telling them stories about Christmas time.  
  
2004-  
  
Lucy, Mary and the Colonel would take turns picking up Ruthie and the kids since Simon started playing baseball for his team. Simon got a cell phone for Christmas from the Colonel and he got his own room as well as the twins got their own room. A month and a half later of baseball and going to school, everyone got concerned for Simon since he would come home very late, was very tired in the morning and worried that his grades were slipping and ironically his manager asked to see him in his office about his grades.  
  
"Simon, even though you are a junior, the athletic program keeps an eye on students who are playing in all sports since they may play in the college system which is has more tougher rules for students who play if they are eligible or not concerning their grades. I spoke to all your teachers and your grades have slipped in Math and U.S. History and English is starting to slip so you have three weeks before the mid semester grades come out. So you will not be playing in the game Saturday, there will be the make up tests coming up next Monday and I want you to do well." The manager says.  
  
"Okay. Am I allowed to practice?" Simon asks.  
  
"No. But I do suggest that you go to the library during the last period and study. What are your studying habits like?" The manager asks.  
  
"Well, after practice, I go home take a shower, eat then go to the pool hall to study and I stay up late then go home and sleep." Simon tells him.  
  
"How late is the question I have?"  
  
"Sometimes 11:30 at night or even 12:30am. And I have been turning in assignments when they were due." Simon says.  
  
"Is it the tests?"  
  
"Yeah. But how do I know when I can practice?" Simon responds.  
  
"You will take the tests during lunch, then you can come in here and find out okay."  
  
"Okay. Can I be there when you tell my teammates?" Simon says.  
  
"Sure.  
  
After his teammates told him to not worry he went to the library to study then when the school let out he went to the city library to study till it was time for dinner. Simon then realized how he was going to tell them that his grades had been slipping then he decided not to tell them but it would be a bad decision. Simon went to his room to study then just before going to bed he spoke to Ruthie and asked her how she was doing in school which he told her she was doing good then they went to bed. Simon did the same thing he did last night but Wednesday night was different but Simon didn't know why? The Colonel, Ruth, Matt, Sarah and Mary were over after dinner was finished.  
  
"Now, there is something I found out today and it has to do with Simon."  
  
"It does?" Hank asks as Julie held his hand.  
  
"Simon!" The Colonel yells in a commanding and loud voice. 


	14. Simon's in trouble

"Uh oh." Simon said to himself as he walked out of his room to the living room as well as Ruthie, Happy and the kids.  
  
"Ruthie, take your brothers and Erica back to your room." Ruth says.  
  
"Awwww.Why do I always miss the good stuff?" Ruthie says as she takes the kids with her to her room then Happy went to Simon's room.  
  
"Okay Simon. The last time my dad ever yelled like that was when your dad came home way past curfew." Julie says.  
  
"He did?" Simon asked as Julie shook her head yes.  
  
"Are you, Grandma and the Colonel the only ones who know what happened?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah and you're not going to like it." Simon states.  
  
"Try us anyway." Julie said.  
  
"Well Monday my manager told me that because my grades were slipping that I couldn't play or practice with the team till the grades go up and there is a test on Monday that I am studying for."  
  
"What classes are your grades slipping in and why?" Julie asks.  
  
"U.S. History. And my English class is starting to slip."  
  
"Have you been turning in assignments?" Ruth asks.  
  
"Yes. It's just the tests that have brought my grades down."  
  
"What do you do after practice, how do you study?" Mary asks.  
  
"Well, after practice, I come home take a shower, eat then go to the pool hall to study and come home to sleep."  
  
"How late have you studied and what time have you come home?" Matt asks.  
  
"Sometimes 11:30 at night or even 12:30am."  
  
"Is that coming home or both?" Mary asks.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Do you know why you didn't do well on your tests?" Julie asks.  
  
"The study habit I have."  
  
"That is right! The crazy study habit that you won't learn if you are staying up till 2 am and won't be able to remember what you studied hours ago! Simon! I am surprised you haven't gotten into an accident because you have deprived of your body of sleep!" Hank yells.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Julie asks.  
  
"I've gone to the school library during the 6th period then I go to the city library till it was time to go home and after dinner I go to my room and study."  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm confused. How is it that you would study at the pool hall?" Mary asks.  
  
"Actually, I would for a little bit but end up falling asleep."  
  
"Then what happens after you fall asleep, how do you get home?" The Colonel asks.  
  
"That was my next question." Julie says.  
  
"The waiter or waitress would wake me up and tell me to go home, so I would get up, walk around a little then get home."  
  
"Why don't you continue studying in your room and we will call you when we decide on a punishment." Hank says.  
  
"Okay." Simon says as he goes to his room.  
  
"I think just give him curfew and that he can't go to the mall or the promenade till after the mid semester grades come out." Hank says.  
  
"I think that is fair enough." Julie agrees with him.  
  
"The question of curfew never has come up, huh." Mary says.  
  
"No. Simon and Ruthie would be home just as dinner came and didn't leave."  
  
"Hey." Simon says as Ruthie came in.  
  
"So you're in big trouble?"  
  
"Well, not big enough like when Dad called me like that."  
  
"Yeah, you were really in trouble huh?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Yeah. But you know since Hank and Julie took us in, they didn't give us a curfew and I think I might have blown that because I had been out late."  
  
"Well, we haven't been out late like you were the last month." Ruthie says.  
  
"True. And if they give you a curfew, I'm sorry for ruining it for you. But you know I've been thinking, what would mom and dad have done as to a punishment."  
  
"I don't know, I think they would have said that you could only use the car for home and school and that you couldn't go to the mall or the promenade." Ruthie suggested.  
  
"Probably." Simon says as Ruthie goes to her room.  
  
Simon starts to study after he was told that he couldn't go to the mall or promenade, he would have a curfew until the mid semester grades would come out then later that night, Matt, Sarah, Mary, the Colonel and Ruth would leave and everyone goes to bed. 


	15. Minues Two CamdensHastings

Monday morning came then Simon retook the tests and passed. He then went to practice and was allowed to play even though his punishment with Hank and Julie was still in effect and realized that it was easier to study in the library then the pool hall and felt like he could play and go to school at the same time. The gang as well as the parents of Simon's teammates don't go to road games so he would leave the car at the high school parking lot then take the bus to the game. Simon was at bat when the pitcher threw the ball that inadvertently hit him on the non-throwing hand, he walked to first base shaking it off but it still hurt. After the inning was over the manager told Simon that he was taking him out of the game since he wanted to get a look at the hand/wrist area to make sure it wasn't broken which Simon protested to but figured it was better to be sure then after the game the team bus took them to the High School then they went home. Simon noticed that that Matt, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Eric's parents, Julie and Hank were watching a movie but didn't hear him come in because he was quiet thinking that everyone was asleep since it was 10:00 pm even though the twins, Erica and John were asleep. After Simon ate, he went to Ruthie's room to see what she was up to which was doing homework, she asked how his team did and he said they won then she asked what happened to his hand since he had an ice pack on it and he said that the pitcher hit him accidentally. After the movie was done Hank and Julie saw that Simon was home and asked about the game as well as his hand then they went to bed. When the mid-semester grades came out, Hank and Julie were proud that he did well, as well as Ruthie but Hank wasn't so sure as to how Simon will handle him keeping the curfew in effect so he talked to Simon in his room and told him that he and Julie decided to keep the curfew in place and Simon agreed even though he was upset but realized he knew that it was going to happen and Ruthie was given the same time for curfew. Few months later the team did well and the kids passed their classes and Simon was ready for his final year at high school as Ruthie was going to the 9th grade while Erica and the twins were going to the 1st grade. The next thing the Camdens knew was that they were having a memorial service on the day the cruise went down and it was very tough on them since they really missed their parents. Simon then got a job at a grocery store stocking things and being a bagger, he would go after school then come home late or if he wasn't working he would let his grandfather, or whoever would pick up Erica, Ruthie and the twins that he was going to pick them up then do homework when he got home. Ruthie got in trouble with Julie because she was not watching her twin brothers because she was talking on the phone. Sam and David had gotten into her bathroom and were playing with her makeup. John and Erica were with the Colonel and Ruth that day and Ruthie was not allowed to use the phone for two weeks even if someone was home. Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went with the kids who thought of their parents.  
  
2005-  
  
"Okay Simon. You want to play baseball this year, your senior year." Hank asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you going to work that out with school and work?" Julie asks.  
  
"Well, I will be available Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays from 5:30pm to 9:30pm"  
  
"But when will you do homework? How are you going to study?" Hank asks.  
  
"Sorry but yours and Ruthie's curfew is still at 10:00pm." Julie tells him.  
  
"Well I have a free period where I can do homework then the last period I go to baseball practice." Simon says.  
  
"Promise me something." Hank says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If your grades start to suffer or you seem too tired to do anything then you will quit that job or no more baseball." Hank suggets.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Simon only worked only two or three days a week since his employer knew that he was playing baseball and he worked hard to play well since he wanted to go to school and be a baseball player. But he decided after he graduated that he was going to Junior College to take general Ed courses then to the big college to study being an accountant or a sports broadcaster. One day in March, Simon was doing homework after ball practice, he didn't have to work so he went to the library to study since Ruthie, Sam, David, and Erica had friends over. Simon then went home to see the guests were still there but he ate dinner with them then after they left he helped Ruthie with her homework then Erica and the twins. A few days later Simon, Lucy, Mary, Matt, Ruthie, The Colonel, and Ruth had a meeting with Hank and Julie, which will surprise them.  
  
"I got some good news and bad news. I got transferred to Poway with a high paying job at the hospital and good benefits." Hank says.  
  
"So you're leaving us?" Simon asks.  
  
"Yes we are." Julie says.  
  
"Where is Poway?" Lucy asks.  
  
"It is a 7 hour drive from here but a 20 minute drive from San Diego." Hank tells everyone.  
  
"Oh." Ruthie says in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asks.  
  
"I was getting used to having a mom and a dad again even though you guys will never replace them." Ruthie says.  
  
"You know, I have to admit I agree with Ruthie I mean I realize you will never replace mom and dad but you two do remind me of them in some ways."  
  
"Thanks." Julie says.  
  
"And your mother and I will go to Las Vegas to have fun in two weeks." The Colonel says.  
  
"Cool." Mary says.  
  
"Julie and I will be leaving the beginning of next month."  
  
Two weeks later on a Saturday the Colonel and Ruth went on the airplane to Vegas but the plane crashed on it's way killing all those on board. Simon, Ruthie cried as Matt consoled them while Mary and Lucy told the twins who would need to be consoled. But it took Julie awhile to get over her parents' death but she would be okay as well as the other kids. Two weeks before going to Poway, Hank and Julie went to court to give custody of Simon, Ruthie and the twins to Matt and Sarah as well as give their home to them also. Mary took the Colonel and Ruth's home, notified Robbie that they have died and he tells them he will not return since his mother is dying then a few weeks later Julie, Hank and their kids leave for Poway. Simon did his usual routine but when he wasn't working he would go home and study, Matt went to talk to him in his room. 


	16. Summer Suprise

"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Simon responds.  
  
"Why are you in your room doing homework the past few days?"  
  
"Cause I want to do well and I got in trouble with Hank." Simon responds.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I came home past curfew because I walked home from the pool hall since I drank two bottles of beer." Simon says.  
  
"Simon! You should know better than that and how long are you on restriction?"  
  
"The rest of this week." Simon responds to Matt's question.  
  
"Why did you walk home?"  
  
"Cause I wasn't sure I could drive and I hoped that Hank or Julie were in bed but Hank wasn't, Julie was. I also thought that Hank would have told you so I didn't want to do something that he has restricted me from doing in case he told you."  
  
"Oh. He didn't."  
  
"So, what should we do?" Simon says in embarrassment.  
  
"You will have to finish your punishment."  
  
"Okay." Simon tells his big brother.  
  
"By the way, for the rest of this school year, you will have curfew at 10:00pm and the same would go for Ruthie as well as the twins when they get older. Okay."  
  
"Okay." Simon responds as Matt leaves the room.  
  
A few months later Hank, Julie and their kids came back by plane to go to Simon's graduation as well as the kids who went.  
  
"You know, your parents would have been proud of you." Julie says.  
  
"Thanks. I wish they could be here."  
  
"I know, so do I." Julie says.  
  
Hank, Julie and their kids stayed a few days then went back to Poway which they really enjoyed living in and Hank enjoyed his job. Simon went to Crawford and started in the fall while working and still at home, Ruthie is going to the 10th grade and the twins in the 2nd grade. Ruthie got the classes she wanted, enjoyed being in High School and wanted to be an investigator or a police officer. One day Matt and Sarah were in school studying so Simon who didn't have to work decided to spend the day with Ruthie and the twins after school. Simon helped Ruthie with homework then made hot dogs when dinner came then cleaned the kitchen so they can study in their rooms. Later that evening Simon put the twins to bed as Ruthie and him went to bed later that night.  
  
January 2006-  
  
The kids went back to school after the visit from Julie, Hank and their kids for Christmas, which they enjoyed. The kids started school again as Simon's college baseball team was doing very well while he had a lots of classes, Ruthie was doing well then had a boyfriend named Peter Brady and the twins were doing good but had a few problems that Ruthie came to help them with concerning school then school ended. Julie called Matt to tell her that Simon if he wanted to, Ruthie and the twins were invited to visit Poway for a month in a nice house with a pool which Matt told her he would call her back. A few weeks later Ruthie, and the twins went to Poway as Simon couldn't go because of work and school. Ruthie and the twins came back a month later; Simon picked them up then found out that they had a great time. Then the third anniversary of the explosion came as the kids thought of their parents then school started as the transfer process to USC was starting for Simon which he hoped to go to in the Spring with a scholarship which he does. Sarah who quit school four months ago was due to have a baby within a month got a baby shower then Lucy, Kevin, and Mary got ready to be helpful when the baby comes while Matt and Sarah went for a checkup that included a sonogram that will surprise them. Mary was doing well in school then got a job at the school to be an assistant basketball coach which she enjoyed doing. Lucy had finished school and had a few seminaries to transfer to even one at Kobel Seminary that her father had gone to. So she and Kevin talked and they decided to go to the Duke Seminary in Denver, Colorado. Kevin put in the paperwork to be transferred to Denver which went through and Lucy and Kevin left for Denver to check for homes and check on the seminary. They then came back and the Camden gang had a good luck party for Lucy and Kevin then June came around and Lucy and Kevin left for Denver.  
  
September 2007-  
  
Ruthie was excited to be graduating with her friends but sad that her parents couldn't be there but she knew they would be proud of her as well as they would have been proud of Simon. Since Sam and David were in the 4th grade Ruthie did more helping out since Mary, Lucy and Kevin would help out with the quadruplets that Sarah had. Also Ruthie got her driver's license as well as got a used car since Mary decided to sell her car when she was using the Colonel's car and Lucy taught Ruthie how to drive last year. On a Sunday night, Ruthie wanted to go to a party with her friends but Matt and Sarah told her no because her friend's parents weren't going to be there. So after everyone was asleep, she got dressed, then snuck out as her friends were in the car as they drove to the place where there was a party. Then about 2am Ruthie and her friends drove home and it would not be a good decision on their part. 


	17. Busted!

Ruthie drove her friends home since she was not drinking, so then when she got to Shelly's house she got a big surprise waiting for her. As Ruthie pulled up, she sees Mary's car parked on the street then as she pulls in the driveway Shelly's dad comes out to get her as her mom talks to Ruthie then thanks her for not drinking. Mary walked up to Ruthie and told her sternly to get in the car then they drive home. Mary told Ruthie that she realized Ruthie was gone when she went to check her room after using the bathroom since the door was ajar. Ruthie and Mary went in the house then went to bed then the next morning the Camden gang woke up to eat as Ruthie struggled to stay away then Matt asked her why she couldn't stay awake.  
  
"Well, I snuck out of the house to go to that party." Ruthie says sleeply.  
  
"What? You went to that party after I told you no. You are staying home today young lady and you will be grounded for this week. You are not to go to a friend's house for anything, when you come home you will go to your room and do homework, no tv, no phone. Do you understand?" Matt asked then responded in anger.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You better think about why I said no. And you better think about what you are going to tell Sam and David about going to that show on Friday night because I might not let you take them."  
  
"Okay." Ruthie said as she went to her room to take a nap after she finished breakfast.  
  
After Sarah takes the twins to school, she comes home and tells Matt what she thinks about the situation with Ruthie and that she should take Sam and David to the show because it wasn't fair to punish them because of what Ruthie did so Matt decided to let Ruthie go and her friend's parents were happy that Ruthie had taken their kids home and they found out by one of the parents of the teens who drove home and was killed. Matt helped Ruthie with her friend's loss which she did get over and she didn't sneak out again because of that. Sam, David and Ruthie had fun at the show which was a play of a Cartoon called "Blue's Clues" and that they came home with prizes.  
  
June 2008-  
  
Simon, Kevin, Lucy, Julie, Hank and their kids came for Ruthie's graduation and a surprise announcement concerning Matt and Sarah.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Please read and review.. 


	18. Moving outta dodge

"Well, looks like this is going to be the last meeting we will have, huh?" Simon says.  
  
"Yeah. It will." Mary says.  
  
"What is the surprise you've told us about you got?" Lucy asks as Kevin sits down.  
  
"The transfer I've been telling you about. Well, it happened." Matt says.  
  
"Really, Where?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Castle Rock, Colorado." Sarah says.  
  
"Oh, so that means you, Sarah are leaving us." Sam says.  
  
"No Sam. You and your brother will be coming along." Matt says.  
  
"What about Mary and Ruthie?" David asks.  
  
"Well, if they want to come along, that is fine with me." Sarah says.  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" Simon asks.  
  
"We broke up." Ruthie explains.  
  
"I'm sorry." Simon says.  
  
"It's okay." Ruthie accepts the apology.  
  
"What about Happy? Do we have to take her out and rebury her?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, she is in doggie heaven now." Mary says.  
  
"Oh." Sam says as he and David go to their room.  
  
"You know, it feels great to not have people talking about mom and dad. You and Mary should leave Glen Oak." Lucy says as Kevin is seated next to her.  
  
"Really? I guess maybe it is time for us to go as well." Mary says.  
  
"So are you saying that you want to come with us?" Matt asks.  
  
"Maybe." Mary says as Ruthie nods.  
  
"What will you do?" Hank asks.  
  
"Well, we haven't decided yet." Ruthie says.  
  
"I guess all the Camdens are no longer in Glen Oak." Julie says worriedly.  
  
"Why are you worried?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"I don't know, I just get the feeling that Eric or Annie are still alive. I don't know why." Julie says.  
  
"Well, if Chandler is going to stay here we can give him our addresses in case mom or dad come home." Lucy suggets.  
  
"Or Morgan and Patricia Hamilton, we can give it to them too." Simon suggests as well.  
  
Before Simon and Lucy left they went to see Morgan but found out that Morgan and his wife had moved few days earlier so they went to see Chandler but another minister was in what used to be Eric's office, that minister told Lucy and Simon that Chandler had left Glen Oak to be with his brother in New York and going to Kobel seminary.  
  
"Damn." Simon said as they went to the car.  
  
"I just thought of something." Lucy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Det. Micheals we should give him my address or where Hank and Julie are." Lucy says.  
  
Simon and Lucy went to see Det. Micheals then gave him the address where she lives as well as where Hank and Julie live. She also told them that Matt and his wife with the twins were leaving cause they got a transfer to Colorado and indicated that Mary and Ruthie would soon follow. After Simon, the Hastings and Kinkirks left, Det. Micheals paid a visit to see Matt and the remaining Camdens to say good bye to them and wish them the best of luck. 


	19. Is Eric Alive

"Well, looks like this is going to be the last meeting we will have, huh?" Simon says.  
  
"Yeah. It will." Mary says.  
  
"What is the surprise you've told us about you got?" Lucy asks as Kevin sits down.  
  
"The transfer I've been telling you about. Well, it happened." Matt says.  
  
"Really, Where?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Castle Rock, Colorado." Sarah says.  
  
"Oh, so that means you, Sarah are leaving us." Sam says.  
  
"No Sam. You and your brother will be coming along." Matt says.  
  
"What about Mary and Ruthie?" David asks.  
  
"Well, if they want to come along, that is fine with me." Sarah says.  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" Simon asks.  
  
"We broke up." Ruthie explains.  
  
"I'm sorry." Simon says.  
  
"It's okay." Ruthie accepts the apology.  
  
"What about Happy? Do we have to take her out and rebury her?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, she is in doggie heaven now." Mary says.  
  
"Oh." Sam says as he and David go to their room.  
  
"You know, it feels great to not have people talking about mom and dad. You and Mary should leave Glen Oak." Lucy says as Kevin is seated next to her.  
  
"Really? I guess maybe it is time for us to go as well." Mary says.  
  
"So are you saying that you want to come with us?" Matt asks.  
  
"Maybe." Mary says as Ruthie nods.  
  
"What will you do?" Hank asks.  
  
"Well, we haven't decided yet." Ruthie says.  
  
"I guess all the Camdens are no longer in Glen Oak." Julie says worriedly.  
  
"Why are you worried?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"I don't know, I just get the feeling that Eric or Annie are still alive. I don't know why." Julie says.  
  
"Well, if Chandler is going to stay here we can give him our addresses in case mom or dad come home." Lucy suggets.  
  
"Or Morgan and Patricia Hamilton, we can give it to them too." Simon suggests as well.  
  
Before Simon and Lucy left they went to see Morgan but found out that Morgan and his wife had moved few days earlier so they went to see Chandler but another minister was in what used to be Eric's office, that minister told Lucy and Simon that Chandler had left Glen Oak to be with his brother in New York and going to Kobel seminary.  
  
"Damn." Simon said as they went to the car.  
  
"I just thought of something." Lucy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Det. Micheals we should give him my address or where Hank and Julie are." Lucy says.  
  
Simon and Lucy went to see Det. Micheals then gave him the address where she lives as well as where Hank and Julie live. She also told them that Matt and his wife with the twins were leaving cause they got a transfer to Colorado and indicated that Mary and Ruthie would soon follow. After Simon, the Hastings and Kinkirks left, Det. Micheals paid a visit to see Matt and the remaining Camdens to say good bye to them and wish them the best of luck.  
  
IS ERIC ALIVE? Find out in the next chapters.. 


	20. Is it Eric?

May 2009-  
  
Simon finds out that he is graduating early and that the San Diego Padres drafted him that he calls everyone and tells them which they were excited. Julie, Matt, Mary, Ruthie and Lucy went to Simon's graduation while. Hank didn't go to the graduations cause John was sick and in Colorado, Kevin stayed with Sarah to be with the kids as well as help her out. Simon was given assignments as to where to go for the farm system in the Minor Leagues.  
  
September 2010-  
  
The twins were in the 7th grade as the enjoyed living in Colorado as well as Ruthie, Lucy, Mary, and Matt who enjoyed not having everyone talk about your parents every day or make statements about your dad that would bring painful memories so often. Ruthie lived with Kevin, Lucy and their kids to help out while Mary would live with Matt and Sarah as well as the twins and quadruplets. The home Ruthie, and the Kinkirks live in was only an hour and a half away from Matt and Sarah's home. Few months later, Christmas came, as Simon, Julie, Hank, Erica and John would fly to Colorado for the second Christmas away from Glenoak for everyone. Simon went to live with Hank and Julie since his playing assignments were done but would go back to playing in the Double AA farm system in the spring.  
  
May 2011-  
  
Simon gets his first chance to pitch in relief in San Diego against the Arizona Diamondbacks, which his team was beating. He pitched one inning, struck out three then an inning later the closer came in to save the game which he did. After the game the players were in their clothes and did some interviews.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" Jack Davis, a reporter asks.  
  
"Pretty good. I don't feel I need this ice pack but I guess it keeps the shoulder from hurting or to cool it down." Simon responds.  
  
"So you are now on the roster do you hope to become a starter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. I feel confident but I'm going to take it slow." Simon says.  
  
After the interview Simon went to the parking lot where he signed autographs then went home.  
  
"Hey. You did pretty good." Julie says as Simon walks into the house in Poway as Erica and John come up to him.  
  
"Thanks. Hey Erica, John. What've you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing just homework and helping John with his." Erica responds.  
  
"Cool. So what's for dinner?" Simon asks.  
  
"Well, Hank will be here and we will have tacos." Julie says.  
  
A few days later in San Diego-  
  
"When did you guys start listening to this station?" A lady asks.  
  
"I heard him one time and I started to like him." Her co-worker, Janice said.  
  
"Oh. Eric Camden? Hmmm.." The lady responds with a question.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know since that new pitcher, Simon Camden is on the team I keep getting the feeling that I know him and now maybe Eric for some reason."  
  
"It'll come back to you, don't worry." Janice says.  
  
"Thanks, I hope it does." The lady responds.  
  
"No problem. Hello, thank you for calling the law firm of Mudd, Jones and associates how may I help you?" Janice says then picks up the phone.  
  
The lady came to her small home she bought then let her dog, a golden retriever Baby, in then made dinner and watched TV then hours later she went to bed thinking about Simon and the man she listened to on the radio which made her fall asleep. At the man's apartment he shares with Tina his girlfriend, he keeps thinking about Simon, as to how he thinks he knows him then tells Tina and she tells him that Simon may be his son then he and Tina go to bed. After Erica and John go to bed Simon calls his girlfriend he has been dating for 6 months then asks her if he could take her out to lunch which she said yes to. After she and Simon had lunch, he went to the game that was the last game of the home stand since the team was going on a 15-day road trip to five cities. Simon then came in the third inning when the manager felt the pitcher was hurt and Simon shut out the D-Backs for four innings as well as striking out seven, walking one.  
  
"Hey Simon." Jack says.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Ready for this road trip?" Jack asks.  
  
"Yeah. But I wish that the guy who looks like my dad would remember his family cause this is killing me."  
  
"Well, hang in there." Jack says then goes to talk to the catcher.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jason Teague for KFMB TV." Jason Teague says to Simon.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Good. So you ready for the big road trip?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"There is a DJ I've heard who sounds like my dad but I haven't seen a picture nor heard his name." Simon responds.  
  
"Oh, have you heard what station he is a broadcaster?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I keep thinking that maybe it is my dad." Simon says.  
  
"Well, I heard that a radio broadcaster is taking over for Paul Andruzzi whose wife is ill. Paul is Jerry's partner and I heard the gentleman who is filling in for Paul is a co-host of a radio show." Jason informed Simon.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Do you want me to find out for you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nah, that's okay. Thanks." Simon responds.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jason said then left as Simon went to the parking lot to go home.  
  
"What? Is that me?" A man looking at a picture asks himself.  
  
The next morning the team arrives at the stadium to sign autographs as they aboard the buses to the airport. Simon sees a guy who is kissing a lady goodbye as the guy boards the bus, as he sees a lady who looks like Annie then he hears Hank calling him.  
  
"Oh no. I don't believe this." Simon says as he turns away to see the buses were gone.  
  
"Simon! We'll take you to the airport, let's go!" Hanks says as he, Simon and Julie go to the car to get to the airport. 


	21. Simon?

"Camden!! How did you get here?" Simon's manager said as he sees Simon arrive at the gate.  
  
"My aunt and uncle gave me a ride. Sorry. I saw a guy boarding the bus who looked like my dad and I think I saw a lady who looked like my mom but I couldn't be too sure."  
  
"A guy who looks like your dad and a lady who looks like your mom?" Bruce asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you made it." Bruce, the manager says.  
  
"Flight 1750 is now boarding for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Please board now." The attendant says then the team boards about forty-five minutes after arriving at the airport.  
  
About two hours into the flight, the man Simon saw boarding the bus took a nap and started dreaming for an hour when Jerry suddenly waked him up.  
  
"Wake up. You okay?" Jerry asks.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay." The guy Simon as been wondering about says.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got my memory back. And um.I know what my occupation was as well as where I lived." The man said.  
  
"That's great. Want me to tell the guys?"  
  
"No, there is another way I want to do it but I want to make sure of something.." He says.  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"The pitcher, Simon Camden. He's from Glenoak, right?" The man double checks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"His parents were assumed or killed in a cruise accident?" Eric asks.  
  
"Yes." Jerry responds.  
  
"Their names were Eric and Annie Camden, right?" Eric asks.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Cool." The man says excitedly realizing something so important to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go check on Simon, see what he is doing. Come back and tell me." He tells Jerry.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He's playing a card game with his teammate." Jerry says as he comes back.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jerry asks.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you."  
  
"Show me what?" Jerry asks. 


	22. DAD, YOU'RE ALIVE!

"SIMON!" Eric yells on the radio then Simon walks up slowly thinking he was in trouble.  
  
"Yeah, what's up? The last two people who-". Simon asked then replied.  
  
"Folks guess what?" Jerry asks on the radio.  
  
"Simon, my son!! I love you." The man said.  
  
"Dad? Is that really you? I-mean I thought you looked like my dad but I wasn't sure." Simon says with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I had amnesia and just got my memory back."  
  
"Hey, my dad has his memory back!!" Simon yells as the passengers who heard the exchange cheer.  
  
"Simon Camden, my son."  
  
"Dad!! I love you so much."  
  
"Love you too son. I can't wait to see Annie and the kids." Eric says as he and Simon went to sit in the seats.  
  
"Um, dad.Do you remember me looking at a lady back at the stadium?"  
  
"I didn't even notice but I did notice Julie and Hank. Is that why you missed the bus?"  
  
"Well, I think mom is in town too, she was the lady I was looking at. Yes, that's why I missed the bus." Simon said as he and Eric laughed.  
  
"Um, Dad, who were you saying goodbye to back at the stadium?"  
  
"Well, she was my um, girlfriend but her job transferred her to St. Paul, Minnesota and she should be there now."  
  
"Oh, how long did you and her date." Simon asked.  
  
"Almost 8 years." Eric says with a somber tone but gave Simon a hug as Simon did the same.  
  
"So what have you been up to since the accident?" Simon asks.  
  
Soon after the team got home, Eric went with Simon since he stayed with the Hastings and Julie as excited to see her brother.  
  
"Oh Eric!! You are okay after all!!" Julie yelled in happiness as she hugged her big brother.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Eric says as he and Julie sat down since Hank was at work, Erica and John met Eric then went to their rooms.  
  
"So what have you been up to for the last 8 or 9 years? Have you seen the kids yet." Julie asked.  
  
"Well, mostly not knowing who my family was since I had amnesia. I haven't seen them yet but I want to surprise them. Simon said that he thinks he saw Annie when the team boarded the bus few months ago but I didn't notice her just you and Hank." Eric says.  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw her too but wasn't sure. Soon after the explosion, we well, the kids called everyone and they came except for Charles. Even dad called because his friend was watching the house while he and mom were out of town. Lucy called him again then no answer then again, no answer. So Matt had Det. Micheals call the Pheonix police department to check on him and turns out he died in his bed. The family of Ginger had his belongings and his body flown to Glen Oak for burial which I have to admit I was surprised that Ginger's family would do that. I didn't understand that but felt it was noone of my business so I didn't ask." Julie said.  
  
"Well, when Ginger died, a friend of her's showed Annie the will that said Charles wanted to be buried with her but the will Annie had, Charles was going to be buried with Jenny, in Glen Oak. But the will was invalid and the judge had thrown out the will that was changed." Eric replied.  
  
"Two years after the cruise disaster and a few months before Hank and I moved here, mom and dad went on a plane to Las Vegas. The plane crashed killing everyone including mom and dad." Julie said as she held her brother who cried.  
  
Few hours later Hank comes home and welcomes Eric then Simon, Eric and the Hastings have dinner then Eric and Simon went to his apartment.  
  
Towards the end of September 2011-  
  
A few hours later the fans, Eric wished the team luck as the Padres were going to Los Angeles to fight for the National League West title. Eric saw the lady then approached her and asked her to look at the picture that Simon gave him, out of his back pocket. After the team left, she and Eric walked to her car then she told him that she had been having flashbacks but hoped that her memory would soon come back then he gave her his address and phone number and told her that he believed in his heart that she was his wife and wanted to be with her when they go back to Colorado to see the kids. He also told her that he hasn't seen the kids yet, just his sister, and her family. The team came home the next week as National League West Champions are going to play the Colorado Rockies in San Diego for the West Division crown in Colorado so Eric went to see the kids then.  
  
"Daddy's Home!!" Eric yelled into the home.  
  
"Dad!! Oh we've missed you so much." Matt says as he hugs his dad and Sarah does the same as she comes in to meet him.  
  
"Oh, son. I'm so glad to see you and I've missed you." Eric says as he hugs Matt and cries.  
  
"We've all missed you and mom. Sam and David are at their friends house."  
  
"Simon said he would go get the boys." Eric says as he hugs Lucy since she and Kevin with their two kids were visiting.  
  
"Oh daddy, I'm so glad you are okay. I love you so much." Ruthie said as she cried and he consoled her.  
  
"Oh dad, where have you been? I love you so much, welcome home." Lucy says as she introduces her two kids, Jenny and William.  
  
"I love you too. And I got a long story for all of you. Mary?"  
  
"Hi daddy, I missed you so much and I'm so glad you are okay!!" A pregnant Mary comes to give Eric a hug.  
  
"I guess they don't want to see their grandpa. Sorry." Sarah told Eric.  
  
"No problem. Maybe when we find Annie, they will." Eric says as he sits down as Mary sits next to him.  
  
"Wait, did you say mom?" Matt asked. 


	23. WE'RE A FAMILY AGAIN!

"Yeah, I think I saw her and I see her anytime the team goes to send the team off. So Mary, what have you been up to?" Eric asked.  
  
"I am a basketball coach at the local high school and they are going to give me time off while I have the baby, Lucy and Kevin offered to help me with the baby and my husband was killed by a drunk driver."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry honey." Eric says as he hugs and consoles her as she gets teary eyed.  
  
"It really hurts and I miss him."  
  
A few days later in San Diego, Simon got a visit from his girlfriend Jackie as they talked then Simon proposed to her, which she said yes to. A few days later Annie visits Eric but he wasn't home however, Simon was.  
  
"Hi." Simon says as he opens the door to see his mom.  
  
"Hi, is Eric home?" Annie asks.  
  
"Um, no but he will be back. You can come in though."  
  
"Thanks." Annie says as she comes in to the apartment.  
  
"He just went to the store, do you want anything to drink and you can sit wherever you want."  
  
"I'll have a soda, thanks." Annie says as she sits on the couch and Simon gives her a soda then sits on the sofa chair next to her.  
  
"So how have things been going with you?" Simon says.  
  
"Good, I'm enjoying my job and love it here."  
  
"Me too." He responded.  
  
Annie looked at the pictures on the wall then looked at a few with her and Simon in it as Simon asks if she wanted to look at the photo album which she said yes to. After about five minutes of looking through the photo album Annie realizes that she can remember who everyone is and where she is from then hugs Simon as Simon hugs her back and they both cry when Eric gets home. Eric sees what was going on then realizes that Annie got her memory back then he hugs her while Simon put the food away that Eric had bought. Eric then talks to her while Simon went to the stadium since the team had time off before the first game of the division series and wanted to keep loose. Eric told Annie about his parents and Charles which they cried over then told her the kids are still together, Julie, Hank and their kids live in San Diego so the went to see them and the Hastings were glad to see Annie.  
  
Eric and Annie went to Simon's game as he pitched a shutout of the Rockies for 8 innings as the Padres won 3 to nothing then after the game, the team owner allowed the use of his private jet to fly Eric, Annie, and Simon to Castle Rock so they can see the kids and everyone was glad that Annie was okay then hugged her and welcomed her home. They then talked about what they went through then Annie told them what happened then Annie got to meet her grandkids when they were sitting at the kitchen table eating and the Kinkirks were also there.  
  
"I can't believe that Eric and I have grandkids who are quadruplets and twins who are named C.J., Annie Ruth, Rosina, Jack Richard or JR., Jenny and Eric Jr. " Annie says with happiness.  
  
"So what happened?" David asked.  
  
"Well, I was near the deck where the explosion occurred then when it happened I must have blanked out cause I remember waking up in the hospital days later then left only knowing who I was and my personal information but not my family." Eric explains.  
  
"I didn't see your father but I was close to the explosion and don't remember other than waking up only knowing my personal information and glad to get my memory back."  
  
"AMEN!!" Eric says as everyone laughs.  
  
"So what are you and mom going to do now?" Sam asks.  
  
"Not sure yet. But I'll tell you one thing. I'm very proud of all of you, fact that you pretty much survived without us." Eric says as he and Annie give a giggle.  
  
"Simon, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Matt asked as he and Simon went to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure" Simon says then takes some of the plates like Matt did.  
  
"Hey, does mom and dad know about grandpa, grandma and the colonel?" Matt asked cleaning a few of the dishes.  
  
"I think so. When I got back from the team meeting, dad's eyes were red so I assumed that she told him about the colonel and grandmom and I assumed he told her about Charles. He hadn't said anything about it also when mom went to see him after looking at the photo album they cried together too."  
  
"Okay. I'm glad I don't have to tell them cause it's just a horrible way to lose your dad and your parents."  
  
Two days later Eric and Annie talked about what they wanted to do while Simon played with his team in Denver and won the Divisional series then had to wait for the Houston Astros for the right to go to the World Series.  
  
"Eric, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to go back to the church cause I enjoy being a DJ but I want to go back home, to see how things change. Plus I've made more money then I did as a minister."  
  
"I do want to go home and see how it's changed and see my dad's grave but what about our jobs and where are we going to live? I love San Diego." Annie said.  
  
"I love it too and I was thinking I'll see if I can transfer to a radio station here."  
  
"I'm glad the kids survived without us. Matt's a doctor, Mary is a basketball coach until she quits, I'm sorry about her husband, Lucy a minister, Simon a baseball pitcher and Ruthie a gossip columnist for a newspaper. But the twins seem kind worried about something." Annie said.  
  
"Well, I've talked to them about it but didn't make any promises, one of their friends told them that I could take custody of them and take them back to Glen Oak and they seem really happy here."  
  
Few days later Eric, Annie, Simon went to Eric's apartment then went to Annie's small home where Eric got to meet her dog as her friend was watching the house. They then mad arrangements to go to Glen Oak to see how much the town has changed which it has but was sadden to find out that Det. Micheals was killed when he was chasing a suspect then the suspect had shot him. Eric found out there was going to be an opening in a few months for a morning show which he later took, Annie went with Eric as she took her dog, baby with her to Castle Rock. Annie did get a transfer from her job to another one in Castle Rock but later quit after realize that she wanted to be home like she did when Eric was a minister. In late October they found a house where the twins, Eric and Annie would live with her dog and Simon's team won the World Series which Eric, Annie and the twins went to watch at the stadium. Mary later had a child named Wilson which happened to be her late husband's first name. (Not Wilson West) 


End file.
